Soras Big Brother
by adventure prince
Summary: Sora put's himself in danger and is taught a lesson by Riku, WARNING contain spanking of a child, don't like don't read, Fluff at the end.


On another summers day on Destiny Island Sora was staring up one of the many palm trees on the beach at the large paopu fruit that hung from on of the leafs it was the biggest one he had ever seen so the four-year-ld took a tight grip on the tree with his tiny hands and dug his sandaled heels into the sides and began to climb.

He had barely gotten an inch off the ground, when he felt a pair of arms wrap under his own and take him away from the trunk of the tree and put him back onto the sandy ground.

Sora blinked and turned to see his best friend Riku looking at him with disapproving eyes. He waged his finger at Sora and then motioned over to another tree.

Sora tilted his head in confusion.

With a proud smile Riku walked over to the palm tree, took out his wooden sword and gave it a good strike! (he was surprisingly strong for a five-year-old) The tree shook and a Paopu fruit fell promptly in the white haired boys outstretched hand.

Riku turned to show Sora that THAT is the way to get something out of a tree but he was surprised to see Sora gone and even more surprised when he saw one of Sora's sandals drop from the sky and then the other. The silver haired face palmed and dared to look up to see Sora dangling from one of the palm leafs trying to reach the large Paopu Fruit.

Riku's eyes widened and he was about to call for Sora to get down when he heard the rip of the leaf and Sora fall with a terrified scream. Thinking fast Riku threw the star shaped fruit aside run as fast as he could and leapt into a skid, catching Sora neatly in his arms.

Sora opened his eyes and sighed in relief, not noticing the daggers that Riku was glaring his way.

When the Brunette was ready he stood up went to try and climb the tree again but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a tight grip on his upper arm. He looked back and his eyes widened in fear at the glare Riku was sending his way and before he could utter a single he found himself being dragged over a rock and being placed face down over Riku's lap.

This was a position that Sora was all to familiar with and it became even more familiar when he felt Riku stick a thumb into the brim of his shorts and dragged them down to his ankles followed by his briefs. He tried to protest but it all fell on deaf ears as Riku put a hand on his back to keep him in place.

Riku raised his hand brought the flat of his palm down right onto the center of the younger boys bottom earning a loud cry of pain and jolt from the spiky brunette.

Riku had seen and received a spanking enough to know how it was done and by the time he was done with Sora the boy was going to have a rear as red as his shorts.

One after another Riku let swat after burning swat rain down on Sora's upturned rear end slowly turning it a light pink. Sora felt tears start to flood to his eyes and he couldn't help but let a light sob fall from his tightly shut lips, he didn't want to cry, not in front of Riku, he would think he was being a baby.

Riku was hating this as much as Sora was, but Sora could have broken his arm or worse...no Sora needed this! So no matter how much it hurt to see his best friends buns bounce he had to do this and so raised his leg to get at Sora's tender sit spots.

Sora started squirm, wiggling his bottom in the air in an attempt to avoid Riku's hand but it was no good, Riku had him pinned and his hand legs were suspended off the floor.

SMACK! An exceptional hard smack to the rear finally made the dames in Sora's eyes break and tears started flooding out and the sound barrier around his mouth also grumbled away and he began bawling and telling Riku how sorry he was and that he would never do it again.

Riku delivered the final set of smacks to Sora's lower thighs and then looked at his handy work, Sora's backside was bright red and hot to the touch.

Sora was bawling like a new born baby, his tiny hands curled up into fist and rubbing against his wet eyes, he felt ashamed of himself breaking down like this.

Riku didn't care about that though he was just relieved Sora was safe and sound. He gently pulled Sora's lower garments and flinched when the four-year-old let out a sharp yip, Riku then picked him up and sat him on the crook of his arm with his rear hanging off the edge and then wrapping his other arm around the smaller boy and pulling him into a tight hug.

Sora buried his face into Riku's shirt and cried until he had no more tears left to cry and was reduced to light hiccups and sniffles, he looked at Riku with red, puffy and apologetic eyes,

Riku smiled and used a thumb to wipe away what little salty moister was left and then set Sora down and went over to the tree and with another mighty whack of his wooden sword the large Paopu fruit that Sora had longed for fell into his arms and he handed to the brunette kid.

Sora smiled bright as he then tore the fruit in half and shoved one half into Riku's arms much to the surprise of the latter.

"What's this for?" Riku asked with a blink of confusion.

"For caring" Sora smiled.

And with a smile Riku joined Sora in devouring their treat.


End file.
